Elemental Love
by Elder God Cthulhu
Summary: First story so be easy on me. Lux has recently been getting more and more frustrated with her life as a savior with her elemental powers and her boyfriends annoyances. She finally decides to take action and acts on it. Futa on Male, Femdom, obscene language and behavior. Read at own risk. Cover art by Raikoart.
1. Chapter 1 -Unexpected Dark Turn

Hello everyone! I am Cthulhu and I have been an avid reader on this site for ten years and have decided, time to publish some smut! If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me that too in the reveiws. I'm going to wait a little while and then publish chapter two so be sure to tell me what form you guys want second! I do not own League of Legends, clearly, so all credit goes to Riot games for the characters! With that aside please enjoy!

Lux, a beautiful woman with tremendous power. She can control the elements in the most eccentric and powerful ways. To defend this world she fights evils of all kinds. She is a young woman of average stature. Five foot six with nice C cup tits and a round butt that makes many jealous of Ezreal, her boyfriend. You see Ezreal is not the luckiest of guys, yes he has a beautiful girlfriend, but he has never seen her naked. He also happens to look like a teenage girl with his ass that sticks out farther than Lux's and has more bounce, size, and jiggle. He is often times looked at by men and women both for his obscenely huge ass.

This caused Lux to get jealous of him wishing her ass was that big. This caused some tension between the two. This quickly lead to lux getting aggressive with him and him cowering more and being more girly. This just ended up stressing Lux out and had caused her to become unstable with her forms leaving her to change at random times and uncoordinatedly. This began three days before where we begin.

-3rd Person PoV-

Dark Lux walks into her house that she lived in with Ezreal in a foul mood, her day having gone south when the monster escaped her. It had been a small yet dangerous creature of speed and continuously escaped her elemental magic.

"Hello Ezreal." Lux says sinisterly and fittingly for her form as she comes in the room. What awaits her however is even more frustrating for her already frustrated and annoyed self. Ezreal is bent over seemingly looking for something in a lower cabinet. Which leads to his ass shaking enticingly in front of her.

"Hey Lux!" Ezreal joyfully turns around from his bent over position his ass bouncing from the movement. His bubble butt continuing to jiggle out of her veiw as he turned.

Luxs eyes went wide as she say his ass jiggle and little to Ezreal knowledge her fat girl cock throbbed. See little did Ezreal know his girlfriend was a futa with a cock multiple times larger than his own 4 inch dicklette. Lux severly outsized him with her massive girth comparable to a wide pipe and with the length to match it, a solid, wide, and long 13 inches when hard. She was even larger than Ezreal when he was hard and her soft, lying at a solid 7 inches. Lux is constantly masturbating to his ass to pleasure it and keep it tamed.

"How was your day today Ezreal?" Lux asks while straining her voice to hold herself back from sounding like the frustrated futa that she is.

"It went well I got these new pants!." Ezreal replies happy as he turned around and shakes his ass showing off the huge bubble butt when out of nowhere his pants slipped off his waist partially showing his pale cheeks eating up his underwear like a thong. This caused Lux to groan and loose control of herself which caused a loud rip sound to fill the air.

"What was that?!" Ezreal asks startled as he looks around for the tearing fabric sound and looks at lux and sees a pair of dark purple panties fall into the floor lightly.

"I can't hold it any longer…." Ezreal hears muttered from Lux's mouth before she snaps and her outfit changes minus her headpiece and reveals what be never expected. A huge, fat, long, dong of a cock hanging from between her thighs. Ezreal never expected seeing Lux naked to go like this.

"You have really done it this time Ezreal…" Lux says a she quickly stalks over her hard cock swinging back and forth the entire 13 inches of thick rod ready to be pleasured. Lux quickly scooped Ezreal up in her stronger arms and bent him over her knee as she sat down in her recliner. Luxs cock then slides between his fat, sexy thighs as her cock rubs against his small one viciously showing who's the man in this house.

"I have had enough of you parading this ass in front of me all the time with no consequences!" Lux says angry and pulls his pants and underwear down as her dick head pops out the other side of his thighs facing her. She then raises her hand high and unleashes it's fury upon his huge bubble butt.

"Ah!" Ezreal cries out in shock and pain as he tries to react to her swift actions but his struggling does nothing but anger her and leads to more meaty slaps of hand against ass. Lux starts to slowly rub her cock head against his balls to further emasculate his puny genitals as she spanks him into submission.

"You feel that fat cock crushing your balls?! It belongs to the real man of the house! I may be a female but my cock makes me the male here you bitch!" Lux yells angrily as she feels the sting of flesh on flesh against her hand but ignores it to slap it more.

"Take this you fat assed tease of a boyfriend!" Lux says aggressively as her purple hair bounces as she slams her palm against his ass cheeks turning them a nice shade of red. Lux rubs her cock against his balls harder then decides that it is enough and slides it fully between his fat thighs and starts thrusting lightly.

"Ugh! Guh!... Mmph" Ezreal grunts and groans as his ass gets punished for his whorish actions and soon after it begins he begins to like the slaps to his ass and his tiny dick begins leaking. Lux notices this and slaps his ass extra hard and gets angry that he is enjoying his punishment.

"You like it now you little cuck?!" Lux yells as she has soon spanked him enough his ass has turned purple and he is crying profusely. This leads to her letting up and stopping and rubbing his ass soothingly as her cock rubs between his thighs erotically. Lux later lifts Ezreal and sets him flat on his stomach his purple ass showing above all else on his body sticking up and vulnerable for the taking.

"This ass is mine now, you hear me up there you slut?!" Lux growls as she slides her cock between his cheeks making it look like an obscene hotdog on an ass. Lux then starts to viciously and roughly rub her cock along his pale globes as she gripped them hard, her fingers sinking into the flesh.

"Oh fuck…" Lux groans as she can feel his ass try to bury her cock further into as she quickly gained pace and slammed her hips against his ass impatiently. She had never been so pent up nor as desperate for an orgasm as she was when hotdogging her bitches ass.

"My bitch…. That sound good, You're my bitch now and not my boyfriend!" Lux exclaims loudly as her much larger and full balls slapping against his making him moan like the bitch he is.

"I will turn you into the perfect cock pleasing slut to ever live and only for me!" Lux claims boldly and proudly as she then thrusts even faster her hips becoming a machine of raw hotdog fucking. Lux groaned and moaned incessantly as she slowly got closer to her climax.

"Oh yeah that's it, I'm gonna cum Ezy my listtle whore!" Lux grunts out as she slowly approaches her orgasm her far balls churning with cum as after on last thrust she orgasms. The resulting mess was intense, there was cum all over Ezreal back, ass, and thighs as she kept cumming on his legs before she finally finished.

"Holy shit that is a lot of cum." Lux darkly chuckles as she quickly picks him up and takes him to bed and lays down letting her cock cover his while flaccid between his thighs as she gets comfortable. Lux pats Ezreal head as she slowly changes back to normal Light form and falls asleep Dark finally being able to rest easy knowing she claimed Ezreal in her own way. Ezreal unable to comprehend most the hotdogging time was silent as his mind was utterly destroyed by the pain he earlier entire through. He didn't even realize the cum drying to his ass but the warmth he had loved as he thinks the thought of a millennia, as well as his last for the night.

'What the hell is going to happen to me from here?...'

Thank you all for reading, please leave a reveiw and ill read them all. I will get back to this as soon as i can, Have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Wetness

Hey everybody, Cthulhu here. Thank you for the couple of follows and likes! It is very much appreciated and i love you all for it. So i decided to go ahead and write a chapter two. So we have Dark down but i feel like its time for the most common one, Water! Enjoy~

Ezreal awakens to a wet sensation around his ass. Confused, Ezreal tries to move and finds that he can't and he looks down and sees an aqua blue ring around him and his fears proved true. Right behind him holding his fat ass cheeks apart was Water with her head right in his ass and her tongue darting as deep into the folds as she could get it. She had never been so hungry for an ass before in her life and she could not hold back against this globe she woke up to.

-1 hour ago

Lux wakes up confused as to why she is naked and in bed before her memory comes rushing back to her. She remembers it all and blushes as she thinks of what she did to her little whore. She quickly looks down and see his fat ass with dried cum on it and she grabbed awet warm rag to quickly clean it off but then water took over and could not resist the tight little faggot ass hole begging to be eaten by her goddess like tongue.

-present-

"Lux, stop that!" Ezreal hushly yelled as he tried to pry her face out his ass but she just shakes her head and bites down on his inner asscheek harshly making him yelp in pain as she goes back to licking his ass.

To get more flavor out of his fat ass Lux decides to try to slap his ass some as it is eaten. She keeps this up for a few minuutes before changing to rubbing his ass against her face as she begins to straighten her tongue and just tongue fuck his slutty ass hole. This caused Ezreal to start moaning like a bitch as he tried to argue he didn't like it.

"I don't even feel it!" Ezreal claims but then not even two minutes later Ezreal is spurting small amount of his cum onto the bed from the anal pleasure but Lux doesnt stop. Her drive to taste him on her wet tongue driving her to taste as much as possible.

"Please… Lux.. Stop…" Ezreal says breathless as he tries to recover from his orgasm and Luxs continued breakfast on his asshole. This soon ends however once Lux has decidedly had enough of his tasty asshole and pulls out his ass with a breathy moan.

"Haaa… haaa.. Such a good tasting ass, simply divine." Lux says as she regains her breath.

"Now your turn for a taste of something that you don't have…." Lux says mysteriously and happily as she flips Ezreal over with his head hanging off the bed and then she snares his neck in place to hold him there. She stands up revealing her mow 11 inch hard cock. Ezreal learned two things this day.

First one is that he is no longer the man in the relationship. The second was that Lux's baby maker cock changed sizes. He realized this only as her cock slipped into his mouth with little resistance as she quickly forced her entire length into his throat her balls slapping his nose and eyes roughly. The smell of hee musk invading his nose as he quickly felt his ass spasm at the sheer smell of her balls.

Lux, like a body of water quickly built a flow up and started to pound his throat in a fluid way as her balls crashed into his nose like waves to a tropical shore. This quickly forced Ezreal into full submission as he did not fight back against the brutal face fuck his little limp clit bouncing and dripping a small amount of his bitch cum.

As Lux thrusted you could see an obscene bulge in Ezreals throat from the huge cock pummeling the tunnel. She quickly sped her pace up and reached her maximum speed and she could see Ezreal begin to cry frok the pain of her balls slapping his eyes for ten minutss straight but she sighed as she knee she wasnt done yet.

"Quite crying. I love water but your making me feel bad for using your slut throat!" Lux exclaims a little angry as she reached forwards and slapped his tiny little femboi bitch tits as she smiled at the sound. Lux keeps her pace up while pinching his nipples and using them as leverage for the next ten minutes before she feels her balls truly boil in preperation.

"Be ready to drown, Darling." Lux says softly and lovingly as she soon cums. A torrent of hot sticky jizz pouring down into his stomach/psuedo womb. Ezreals tiny little dick then spurted more as he slowly drowned in the sea of cum before Lux let him up as he coughed and hacked globs and globs of the gooey cum out of his throat and struggled to catch his breath.

Lux moans at the hot sight but quickly catches the cum he was spitting up in her hands and shoved them down his throat.

"Don't. Waste. Your. Mistresses. Cum!" Lux yells, each word expressed with a handful of cum shoved down his whore gullet. On the last deposit Lux keeps hee hand in his mouth and waits.

Ezreal seeming to get the memo and scared for his safety sucks her fingers clean erotically as Lux looks on a little satisfied but wanting more.

"More." Lux demands and Ezreal shamefully picks up the hint to suck on her fingers like a real cock and begins to pleasure her mentality as he licks and sucks on her delicate fingers.

A few minutes after that Lux rips her hand out of his mouth as he exhaustedly falls to the ground as she smiles nicelyl.

"Hahaha wipeout.." Lux giggles lightly and sucks her fingers clean of his spit. before changing back to her light form and leaving the room embarrassed by her actions.

Sooooooo. Chapter two?... Thank you everyone for reading. I feel like this went a little shorter than i would have liked but i hope its good! If you liked it be sure to follow and leave a reveiw on it so i know what to change or fix or to make better! I also take suggestions on what form to do next if its before i write the next chapter! Cthulhu signing off!


End file.
